Totally Spies The New Spy
by StoryMaker15
Summary: A new spy comes to WOOHP


Prologue

It was a bright sunny day of the 25th August during a freak heat wave making it a tempter of 102 degrees, two big time business men sitting in a cabana next to huge swimming pool in country club. Talking to a 5'6, average weight man wearing a white and blue graphic swim trunks he in his mid-thirties, medium black wavy hair, glass, not bad looking, purple eyes; Caucasian tan. Name Ace Drace Lewis. In front of him was his Best friend , George Peter Ashton, 39, he was 5'8, skinny but short muscled, wearing pink tank-top and black shorts, Blonde buzzed on the sides and shaggy on the top, hazel brown eyes, glasses.

"So how's that boy of yours George?" Ace took another sip of his lemon-drop martini with a slice of watermelon on the edge.

"Don't get me started on Kevin." George said annoyed.

Ace smiled "oh jeez what did he do now?"

"He already got kicked out of his school."

"Really, how."

George took a deep breathe "he smashed the principle car windows."

"What's that the third school this year."

"First of all fourth school and second of all I don't know what to do about that kid anymore." making a hand motion being irritated by his wife's son.

"So what's he doing know."

"I don't know he's somewhere."

Ace cocked an eyebrow to him and his smile turned to a straight face, George took out his phone dialing his number. At the Motocross Park, Kevin's phone went off near his bag somebody sat next to his phone accidently answering. The speakers went off the phone transferred where he was to George's cell phone. He closed his phone.

"That boy is in so much trouble."

Ace thought of something fast and said something quickly to him.

"Wait, what if I put him in Beverly Hills high, and put him on the girls' team."

George didn't think before answering "Yes, Know I just got to pick him up."

George went to his red mustang GT 2000 driving off on the road towards the city of Los Angeles

Kevin was on his dirt bike shirtless covered in dirt, he was 6ft, skinny muscled, midnight blue eyes, and a 4in scar on his right side of his cheek, Caucasian, a handsome 16 year old. Short spiky brown hair. Reeving the engine of the dirt bike sliding the helmet over his sweat covered face, placing the tinted goggles over his eyes. As a Sexy Red head came out with flags on white and one checkered. As the man was about to start to count down the engine. The bikers reeved their engines.

"Five," the bikers looked at each other "four, three, two." Kevin's heart pounding only watching the road in front of him. "One."

The red head waved the white flag, Kevin and bikers took off, dirt flying up. The road with bumps and hills of dirt. Kevin bike reached 160speed the first hill coming up he decide to do the Kiss of Death: The bike went vertical as possible and his legs will point straight up. Sticking the landing hopping the other hills, doing tricks called; Nothing, Surfer, Tsunami, and last Heart Attack. Going on his last lap trying to perform lazy boy but didn't have enough air, falling off the bike into the dirt. His body tumbling on the ground his back hitting the green wood wall, his bike sliding on the ground.

Two men ran to him checking if he was alright, he put a thumb up to them; giving them a signal that he was okay, getting up taking off his helmet and goggles. Patting off the on his chest as dust flying off. As a red mustang GT 2000 pulled up in the parking lot. Getting out closing the door. Strolling up to the entrance a man held up his hand George showed his I.D. the guard letting him through. Entering the dirt filled field, briskly going over to the brown haired young man gripping the back of his shirt. Lifting him to stand on his feet switching his hand to the front of his motocross shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" George's face was blistering red with fury in his eyes.

"Let go of me, do want to break your arm. Georgey." threating him not even scared of him.

"You know that you are not allowed to be here."

"Screw you," pushing him away "you're not my real dad."

"As long as I and your mother are married you are my son." George rubbed his temples, pointed at him "Now get your thing you are coming home."

Kevin swiped his duffle bag walking around George out of the dirt lot to the red mustang placing his duffle bag in the trunk. Sitting shotgun as George came in to the driver side turning on the engine speeding off this lot.

"Listen Kevin."

"What." leaning his head on the window.

"I got you into a school called Beverly Hills High."

"Wow, bet I'll get kicked out there in no time."

"No, and also you know Ace and his father Jerry, right?" the car stopping at a red light.

"I know Ace don't know Jerry"

"Well you're going to be a spy now," Kevin looked at him and tried to get a word in "and whether you like it or not you're going." Kevin tried to yell at him. "Also I talked to your mom she agreed." Kevin leaned back in his chair crossing his arms sighing, he punched the door.

When they got home the brunette didn't speak a word he went to the second floor. To his bedroom a wall entirely made out of glass throwing off his cloths into the hamper stepping in the shower. The water at a perfect temperature, rinsing his whole entire body. The water was practically dirt, getting out of the shower putting the gray-blue towel around his waist looking in his mirror. Running his hand down his scar, opening the medicine cabinet mirror grabbing a pill bottle that was filled with Ambien. Grabbing a whiskey glass putting it under the ice cold water taking four pills it starting to act it, ten minutes later… it felt as the room everything was going slow falling on his bed slipping into a deep sleep.

One Week Later...

An alarm broke out into screaming rings he swiped his hand making the clock, sent it flying across his room. Opening his dark shade of blue eyes, stepping on the cold carpet floor; changing into a black muscle t-shirt, Speed and Strength Rage with The Machine Black Jacket, black cargos, black dc leather shoes and his father's sapphire diamond class ring. Making his hair a faux hawk, opening the door into a millionaire 4bedroom 2bathroom house. That's like a hill cliff beach house white, grey, and dark grey bricks outside the house; snow white wallpaper on the inside. He stepped down three flits of stairs into the living room/ bar Italian styled place, Reading a note on the fridge saying.

"Dear Kevin,

I will be gone for two weeks on a business trip, and please try not to not to get kicked out this school for me. That means no fights, No Anything!

P.S. Also tell George that Amanda called saying his appointment has been moved to 2:30 – 4. Okay. Love you sweet heart."

He rolled his eyes, opening the fridge taking out a chocolate chip chewy bar closing the door of it. Strolling out to the garage hopping on a black ninja 2012 motorcycle, putting on a matching helmet over his head. Heading out on the road towards his new school.

Somewhere in Beverly Hills a row of Beach Ville houses the third house in the left side of the street was fancy houses a pool in the back yard. Squared shaped house bigger block on bottom medium on top, big enough to hold three rooms' two bathrooms. First we have Alex the youngest of the three girls she is a Hispanic with a baby face, hazel brown eyes, skinny fit, 5'3 girl, and short bob cut black hair. She wore a tie- die shirt, hot pink khaki pants, and yellow boots, youngest. Seconded we have Clover the middle of them a Caucasian, medium blonde hair swooped up in the back and bangs over on the left side of the face, deep sky blue eyes, 5"4, skinny fit, second youngest. She wearied blue sleeves white base of the shirt, dark blue jeans skirt, and blue boots. Third but not least Sam a Caucasian, long wavy red hair spit curl in front, Irish green eyes, 5"5. Wearing a yellow tank top, blue short-shorts, and black high heels, oldest. Getting a call on a high tech pink compowder at the half way point to the school, a man with gray thinning hair, in a black tie suite appeared in a hologram. The three girls finishing their morning routines, they went outside to a 19feet grass yard, with their car parked outside on the driveway.

"Good morning girls." The old man said with a British accent.

"Hi Jerry." All three of them said in tired voice.

"I just called to inform you three; you'll have a new teammate starting today."

"What?" What they heard woke them up quicker than an energy booster mega.

"You heard me you'll meet the new spy today. Have fun working with…" the call cut out before he could say it was a male.

Clover put her compowder away looking at the girls seeing their face in shock knowing that there was a new team member coming. Sam thought "how does he know if this new member is good, he or she could be evil."

"Sammy," Sam got knocked out of thought when she heard the voice of Alex "are you okay?"

"Girls what if this new girl is evil." Sam told them.

"Sammy. Jerry never said it was girl." Clover said.

"I know, I just assumed that it is." She felt so unsure about this new teammate.

They entered the 2010 ford mustang convertible, starting the engine of the car, stepping on the peddle.


End file.
